


What Lies Beyond

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sex, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Salogel.Pippin is excited yet scared of what lies ahead, after being included in the fellowship. Merry tries to soothe Pippin's fears, as the latter cannot sleep. Movie-verse.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	What Lies Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All that JRR Tolkien created - which is everything except the sex Merry and Pippin will have, and this story - is his, not mine. Don't sue.  
>  Feedback: Yes, please.

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took - better known as Merry and Pippin, respectively - were getting ready for bed. They had a long journey ahead of them, perhaps longer and more dangerous than the long journey already behind them. The road from The Shire to Rivendell had been taxing on all of them, but neither had the heart to turn back now. 

Merry sat on the side of the bed, ready to sleep. He looked at Pippin, who was marching around the room, clearly restless. "Get to bed, Pip," he said. "We've got a long way to go, and I don't suppose there'll be any beds waiting for us for quite a few days." 

Pippin sighed. "I know, Merry. And I can't wait to get this journey... quest... mission... whatever it is... done and over with. I mean, I'd love to travel, see the sights, but once it's all over, I suppose I would like to return to the Shire and all." 

Merry raised an eyebrow. "Then get to bed. You need the sleep, the energy." 

"I know that... but I just can't sleep. I know we're going to be protected by four fierce warriors and a wizard, but I can't shake the feeling something bad's going to happen to us. But I can't stop now. We can't turn back now. Besides, we promised Frodo we'd stay with him until the end." 

Merry nodded. "I know what you speak of. The uncertainty of what lies beyond us, beyond Rivendell... it both excites and worries me. I wonder what great sights and lands await us once we step out of Rivendell, yet I fear that the dark powers are growing stronger, and that we're just marching right into the mouth of the enemy." 

Pippin shuddered. "That's troubling." 

"Well, it's the truth. I know that doesn't help matters much, but... well, I can't lie. I don't want to lie about this... this is too huge. Now go to bed, Pippin." 

Pippin sat on the bed beside Merry, on the same side of the bed. "I'm scared, Merry." 

"So am I, Pip." He put an arm around Pippin. "But we can't let Frodo down. We can't let the Shire down. We can't let Middle-Earth down. And we can't let ourselves down." 

A tear fell from the Took's face. "I'm scared of what might be waiting for us. I'm scared that even if I go on this... mission, I'll still let everyone down. I don't want to let you down. And I definitely don't want to lose you." Fear gripped Pippin as he looked at Merry's face. "What if we get lost? Or captured, and tortured, and forced to be separated? I can't bear to leave your side for even just one second!" 

Merry took the other hobbit and hugged him tight. "I will never leave you, Pippin." He kissed the top of his head. "I may be absent physically, but know this: My mind and my heart will always be with you." 

"And mine with you," Pippin answered. 

The two looked at each other, their faces a mix of fear, excitement, sorrow, and above all else love. 

Merry made the first move. He pulled Pippin's face towards him and kissed the other hobbit's lips. The two closed their eyes as they experienced a Middle-Earth-shattering kiss. Merry's tongue pushed between Pippin's lips, which parted easily and willingly. Moans escaped from the two hobbits every now and then as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. 

Merry broke the kiss, to Pippin's surprise and worry. Merry smiled at the shocked hobbit, put a finger to the latter's lips (which was immediately sucked), and starting unbuttoning his outfit with one hand. Once Pippin understood, the two hobbits undressed themselves and each other as slowly as they could bear yet as quickly as they wanted. 

Soon, the two hobbits were naked as the day they were born, and had snuggled up in bed. They were groping each other, touching places they had never touched (or even seen) before. They tried as hard as possible to be quiet - which wasn't so hard to do, given that they were hobbits - but every now and then a loud gasp or moan escaped their lips, like when Merry, without warning, pinched one of Pippin's nipples. 

"Ow!" Pippin gasped. 

"Sorry," Merry mumbled. 

"No... don't be sorry... carry on..." 

Merry kissed and licked (and, every now and then, bit) his way down from Pippin's nipples to his fit belly, and finally to his engorged member. Hobbits may be small in stature, but below the waist, things were definitely big. Merry marveled at the gorgeous cock in front of him. 

"Stop staring at it, and got on with it, Merry!" Pippin exclaimed. They two hobbits giggled. 

Merry kissed the top of Pippin's prick. Pippin gasped, and Merry, encouraged, slowly took in the rest of Pippin's member. Pippin moaned as Merry continued his excellent sucking action. Pippin grabbed the sides of the bed as he neared orgasm. Merry's left hand travelled from Pippin's waist up to his nipple (tickling Pippin in the process), which he promptly grabbed. That was enough to push Pippin to the edge. 

**"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..............."**

Merry swallowed as much as he could, save for a few drops which dribbled down the sides of his mouth (which Pippin found adorable) and a few he saved in his mouth. He quickly pulled himself up and kissed Pippin, who enjoyed tasting his own seed from Merry's mouth. (Pippin rather liked the taste, but it seemed much sweeter coming from Merry's mouth.) 

"You're still hard," Pippin said, stating the obvious. 

Merry looked down at his own hard cock. "Oh I am, ain't I? Let me remedy that." 

Merry lifted Pippin's legs above his head. Merry then bent down and lapped at Pippin's ass, while one hand was inside Pippin's lips. Soon, Merry inserted one, two, then even three fingers inside Pippin's hole. 

Merry got up, spat in his mouth, and lubricated his big penis. "Ready?" 

"Always." 

Merry slowly inserted his endowment inside Pippin's bottom. He took his sweet time, knowing that hurrying it would only hurt his dear friend. Pippin threw his head up in ecstasy, and as soon as he was completely inside, Merry did the same. 

Merry bent down and kissed Pippin fully on the lips. The two spent yet another passionate kiss, before Merry broke it off and began pulling out of Pippin's ass. When only the head of his dick was inside, he slid it back it a bit faster than before. 

Merry kept his slow pace, and he watched Pippin's face react to the pure pleasure he was receiving. It was cute, even sexy, and that sped up Merry's pace. Merry slowed every now and then suck on one of Pippin's nipples, which drove Pippin even crazier. 

Merry then sped up the pace. He could not take it any longer, and neither could Pippin. "Please... come into me... don't stop... keep... it... up..." With a loud moan - and without even touching it - Pippin came a second time. 

The sight of Pippin cum sent Merry to the edge. He pushed his cock inside Pippin one more time with great force, threw his head in the air with his eyes shut, and came. Spurt upon spurt of Merry's semen flowed into Pippin, to the delight of both hobbits. In the midst of his orgasm, Merry pulled Pippin up to him and kissed him as he shot his load a few more times. 

The two held each other tightly, Merry still inside Pippin (until his flaccid cock slipped out on its own), not letting go for the longest time. The two sweaty hobbits kissed each other passionately. 

"I will never leave you, Pippin," Merry said, breaking off the kiss. "I may not be with you in the physical sense, but my heart will remain in you." 

"And mine in yours," Pippin replied. "I am no longer afraid, Merry. No longer afraid of the unknown that lies beyond the walls of Rivendell, no longer fearful of what may befall us on our journey to Mordor. And I am no longer afraid to express how I truly feel... no more fear, no more worry, no more shame. I love you, Meriadoc Brandybuck." A few happy tears fell from Pippin's eyes. 

"And I love you too, my dear Peregrin Took." 

The two hobbits kissed one more time. 

"Now go to bed. We need our strength... seeing as we've spent so much already." 

Pippin gladly obliged, falling asleep naked in the arms of his cherished Merry. 

**THE END.**


End file.
